Camping Trip
by MarthaD
Summary: Forks high has to go on a camping trip & clumsy Bella has no choice but to go.she has to sit next to msterious Edward who she thinks hates her. what will she do when he starts getting closer to her? This is going to be a long drive...
1. Chapter 1

Camping?

Holy crow!

I could hardly walk two steps with out falling flat on my face, how the heck was I going to survive the nature hike?

"Oh and I have some more exciting news. Since the winter holidays are coming up, I do love the holidays, I would like to enjoy the season by assigning secret Santa's."

Mr. Banner announced but I wasn't really paying attention I was barely realizing the trouble I was in. The idea of _me_ camping was barely hitting hard in on me.

In my stillness of chagrin of the whole situation I hardly noticed Edward starring at me curiously from his same stance as always, still as a statue and leaning over his desk as far from me as possible. Now it was a little different. He stopped trying to sit away from as far as possible but he still gave me his weirdest stairs from afar at times and he still hadn't talked to me after failing to tell me his little secret after the Tyler's van incident.

I was surprised I hadn't noticed him before, since I seemed to be aware of his every moment, which was hardly any, during class.

I didn't dare to face him, I didn't let that problem hit me now, right now I needed to be worried about the endangerment of my physical health because of this camping fieldtrip and not my mental heath by who the person sitting next to me really was.

I slowly raised my hand while trying not to care that Edward was watching me again and kept my eyes wide on Mr. Banner in my horror stricken emotions of camping.

"Mr. Banner?'' my voice shook as interrupted his as he paced in front of the class reading the rules for the secret Santa's.

"Yes Ms. Swan?" He said, not minding at all that I had interrupted him.

"Uh, does the camping fieldtrip count for a grade?" I spoke out loud uncomfortably, struggling to make my voice loud enough, hoping my words wouldn't come out sounding idiotic and restrained.

"Yes, it will count for twenty percent of your grade." My mouth dropped.

It was impossible then for me to rescue myself from the embarrassment and hurt this camping trip would bring. And I doubt Charlie could somehow get me out of this by signing a note.

What would his excuse be? _Please excuse my daughter from this trip because she is such a helpless klutz she's almost disabled _?

And even though the teacher, or anyone else in this town for that matter, would believe that, and knew it, it still wouldn't be a strong enough of an excuse. Even though it was a danger to my health.

I doubt I could ask Charlie to use his power as sheriff to some how persuade Mr. Banner into not letting me go or threaten him with some old unpaid parking violations or something that would work.

So I was damned to this camping fieldtrip.

I hope Charlie would be ready for me when I came back with a concussion and probably two broken legs.

I could kiss my ability to walk away for months!

Curse Mr. Banner for having to come up with this bright idea of a camping trip. I was suddenly seeing him in a red rage and everything around me in a red haze.

I realized Edward was still starring at me thoughtfully with one eyebrow raised at my behavior, as if it was somehow strange.

I wasn't in the best mood and didn't notice I was glaring back at him with annoyance.

"_What?! What's your problem?" I wanted to tell him curtly. But I didn't have enough guts and as I saw his eyes on me my anger washed away and I turned away cowardly as always and just went back to feeling awkward in my seat and wondering what he really was._

_When I got home I did the same routine I always did. After dinner I started to pack for the 3 day long trip which would begin Friday. Charlie noticed me as he passed by my room._

"_What's going on in here?" he said as he opened the door and put his hands on his hips._

"_We have to go a stupid camping trip for stupid twenty percent of our grade." I said angrily as I tried unsuccessfully to stuff my toiletry bag and zip the suitcase all the way and it was being unneededly difficult._

_He starred at me as I struggled with the suitcase to zip._

"_And why is that such a bad thing?" He asked insolently with out a clue._

_I dropped what I was doing and starred at him annoyed with my hands on my hips._

_Then my stupid suitcase flew open and things over spilled and my hairbrush flew out and hit my foot hard. _

"_Ow!" I cried._

"_Oh, right." he said in understanding as his eyes dropped and he let his own hands drop from his hips._

_I handed him the permission slip as I limped on one foot were I could feel where it hurt where the new bruise would be forming. I almost tripped and fell into his arms as I handed him the paper._

_He steadied me and I held on to the door knob for support as he read it._

"_Will why are you packing know when its not till Friday."_

" _I have nothing better to do." I shrugged._

_He nodded weakly and walked away._

_The next day in biology we discussed rules and instructions for the camping trip. Then we did our secret Santa's._

_We each wrote our name on a small piece of paper then we put it in a matching Santa hat they Mr. Banner wore on his head. Then Mr. Banner shook it up and then walked around the room and we each picked one. _

_After that Edward was all perky, will perky for him. He sat up straight and leaned back in his chair and kept smiling. And he looked at me more then usual and I wondered why. There was always a hint of a smile on his face._

_I wasn't sure what was with him but it made me smile too. _

_As I caught him starring at me with glowing eyes with a hint of a smile, I looked away and smiled to myself. Even though I was still upset about the camping dilemma, seeing him happy made me unusually content._

_D-day…Doomsday…will, for me at least, it was. I'm sure the other students wouldn't have problems hiking, unlike me. They could walk with out tripping over something every other minute._

_I was screwed._

_The trees and rocks would have no mercy. I would be blessed if I made out alive. I took a deep breath as I boarded the bus._

_I walked down the narrow walkway of the bus looking for a seat. The bus was nice. The seats were big and spacious, they had a DVD player screen in every row of seats and there was a restroom with actual running water and it wasn't want of those portal potty toilets._

_I was walking slowly, trying not to trip over lose bags on the floor or suitcases, that I hardly noticed I was walking past Mike. I tried walking faster to escape his notice while he was faced the opposite direction. I headed towards the back of the bus all the way. Every seat was filled. And in the very last two pair of seats sat the Cullen's, it was just the boys. And there was only one seat empty beside Edward. _

_I contemplated for a moment if I should dare, then he turned his head slowly from looking out the window, to my face with a somber expression. His brothers eyes were also on my face._

_I gasped as his hard eyes landed on me. I let out a small gasp and hastily turned back around to find another seat. _

_Before I turned away, I swore I saw his eyes light up and smile. I shook the possibility of that out of my head and dismissed what I thought I saw._

_As I walked back down the bus I realized there were no more seats. The seat beside Mike had already been taken so there went my options of people I was close to or new on the bus. I wondered if I could hurry back of the bus and get on the second bus. Then I noticed an empty seat right beside me. I smiled and praised the lord. I quickly sat down with a smile next to the stranger beside me who was fidgeting with her bag. I didn't know her but I prefer a stranger then Edward._

_I thought about how close I was to having to sit next to Edward, I thought how I would have loved it but new it would be awfully awkward. I started wishing that I should have just did it and dared to sit beside him._

_The girl beside me put down her bag beside her then looked up at me._

"_That seats taken." She said, noticing me for the first time I guessed. As she looked up, I followed her gaze to see another girl I didn't know headed our way. I spotted Mr. Banner walking behind her._

"_Oh, sorry." I said as I got up. I let the girl pass me and take the seat and take my safe barrier. I noticed the doors of the bus had closed. I started to panic._

"_Mr. Banner?" I called his attention from beside me, you could hear the panic building in my voice._

"_Yes Bella?" he asked pushing his glasses up from slipping of his nose._

"_There's no more seats, can I get on the second bus?"_

_I hope he wouldn't notice the empty seat next to Edward, hoping someone had taken it. Then at the same time I envied who ever might have taken it. Then I very much started to hope, as I waited for his answer, that there was no more seats on the second bus either and I couldn't go on trip at all and just go home._

_No such luck._

_Mr. Banner peered behind me and said "There's an empty seat next to Edward." Then he walked away._

_My mouth dropped. I could feel the misery building inside of me. I was so mad, I would probably explode at the next person who made my day any worse. _

_I slowly turned around and kept my eyes on the floor trying to hide the chagrin on my face. Even as I walked slowly towards the back of the bus and kept my eyes on the ground, I somehow managed to trip over the girl's bag who had taken my safe seat._

_She glared at me as she brushed of my shoe mark from her bag and the other girl beside her giggled at my stumble. I was still so annoyed and I glared right back a her as I passed them by._

_I was a bit surprised at my self._

_I tried not to look up at the dreaded seat and kept my eyes down trying unsuccessfully to not fall again._

_Once again I started to hope maybe I wasn't the only one looking for a seat and someone else had taken the seat before me and I would just have to stay home. Then I suddenly felt mad I wouldn't sit next to Edward even though at the same time it terrified me._

_My eyes flashed up at the thought, what if someone had taken my seat. I looked up only to find it was empty and Edwards eyes were burning on me._

_I could tell nothing by his intense stare if he was mad or happy. I looked back down thinking that over, that I tripped over who knows what, air probably, and practically fell into my seat. I herd a chuckle from behind me from one of his brothers._

_I sighed and looked away from them._

_This was going to be a long drive._


	2. Chapter 2

And it really was a long drive, loner then I dreaded. They told it was going to be a half day drive, by the way the bus driver was driving, we be lucky if we make it to the campsite by midnight.

It was very dark outside still, because it was still really early I the morning. The windows were so dark, there was no reason to stare out at them. There was nothing to look at anyways, just greenery and more trees, things you got used to seeing everyday in Forks. Mostly everyone started falling asleep, catching up with their rest they missed this morning. I didn't want to fall asleep in public, due to my embarrassing tendency to talk in my sleep. So this left me awkwardly and silently sitting next to Edward, who was one of the few to stay awake along with his brothers.

Soon thankfully the sun started to rise and everyone started to awake.

It was a very silent drive with Edward sitting next to me never speaking a word but still bugging me with his uncomfortable stares.

His brothers talked animatedly and chuckled with each other behind us but Edward never seemed to join in. I starred out the opposite windows most of the time, looking away from him. But Mike made that uncomfortable because he would turn back to smile at me frequently. He sometimes even yell something out to me and try to make small conversation even though he was many seats away from me. I had no where to look were I couldn't see Edward or not be bothered by Mike. So I decided to take out a book to read, it would keep my eyes from wondering back to Edward and maybe stop Mike from bugging me every other minute. Other students chatted loudly, but the noise never bothered me. Even reading didn't keep my attention away from Edward. I sighed. I was getting restless.

"Is that a good book?" I herd a very attractive manly voice say. It had startled me and I gasped. I looked up surprised to see who was talking to me. I was surprised to see one of Edwards brothers, the buff one, peeking over my shoulder from atop of between Edward's and mine seats.

"Yes, its okay."

"I'm sorry did I startle you?" He looked at me a bit concerned. It was like he could hear my over reacting heart.

"No, I'm fine." I said a bit shaky.

He chuckled not believing me. "Sure if you say so. Just let us know just incase if you decide to have a hearth attack." he teased my over reaction and sat back in his seat.

I looked at the other one, the blond, he just sat there motionlessly starring of into space. Edward watched me as usual.

"So what book is that?" Edward's brother spoke again.

"To kill a mocking Bird, Harper Lee." At that, Edward's other brother picked up his head.

"That's a good book." his face light up a bit.

"Do you like to read?" I turned to him and asked casually.

"Actually yes, I love literature." He smiled shyly.

I felt a bit awkward at first but conversing with them made me feel slightly at ease. I looked to see what Edward must think about this, he just watched me.

Then the teacher interrupted by making an announcement.

"Listen up, were stopping at a gas station, so you can get up, stretch your feet, buy some snacks and use a restroom break if you like." We all filled of the bus.

Jessica was waiting for me beside the bus door.

"Hey, so how's it going? I saw you sitting with the intimidating Cullen clan, so what must that feel like?'' She walked and talked beside me.

"Ugh, fine."

She frowned. "Oh." She said, unsatisfied by my answer and walked on.

I looked around the little convenient store, which was also half a gift shop. The strange thing was, every where I turned Edward was there. He seemed to stick to my side. And then I noticed everywhere I looked, I saw a Cullen. The girl Cullen's were always around me as I looked at the big assortment of jewelry the store had.

As I noticed everywhere I moved one of the Cullen's followed. So I went to the back, far from them, to look at the jewelry, away from all of them. And as I was just there minding my own business, both of the Cullen girls appeared on each side of me out of thin air.

I groaned to myself, that I couldn't be alone and I headed to the counter to look at the bracelets they had up front. I never really liked jewelry much but I saw this pretty beaded saint bracelet, like the one I wore. Except this one had the saints pictures dangling in charms and 3 crystal light blue beads in between each charm frame. I admired the beautiful bracelet as I felt a strange feeling like someone was watching me. I turned to the side and saw Edward Cullen on the other end of the counter watching me. He meet my eyes for a moment then turned away.

After that I exited the store and headed back to the bus. I had enough of being stocked by the Cullen's for one day.

Please Review. Grade my story from a 1-5 scale. 1 being not good. And 5 being very good, awesome, wonderful, unique, Great! 3 being okay/good

Let me know what you think and any corrections or things I should clear up. And things I should improve on but try to be nice please and tell me politely. Thanks for taking the time to read this and my story! And remember, Reviews make me happy =)

Also I might add and EPOV to this after I end the story, to clear up some things that happened and why. Edwards mind has to be told to explain some of this things if not predictable already.

- Martha =p

***DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. STEPHANIE MEYER OWNS THE STORY. (SHE ROCKS! =D)**


	3. Chapter 3

I walked solemnly down the bus to my seat when Mike caught my attention.

"Bella, sit with me!" he said as he patted the empty welcoming seat right beside him.

I couldn't help but to smile which Mike took personally and encouraged him. I couldn't help but to smile because I didn't have to sit next to Edward awkwardly for the whole trip. Mike was annoying but it beat sitting next to Edward even though I was completely in love with him.

Then I remembered the seat beside Mike had already been taken earlier by someone and someone would have to take the seat next to Edward.

" Wasn't someone already sitting here? Wouldn't that throw of the bus seating chart everyone created on there own?"

"Tyler was sitting next to me earlier, but he decided to move to the second bus with his friends while we were on break. Some other kids changed seats too, or moved to the second bus to sit with other friends. So now there is more open seats on this bus because there was a lot more room on the other bus."

"Great, now it wont be so crowded either" I said smiling, but I was only happy I wouldn't have to sit next to Edward.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to get my bag from the back were I was sitting earlier."

"Okay."

I grabbed my bag from beside my seat and headed back towards Mike, that's when I noticed Edward boarding the bus. As I got closer to my new seat beside Mike, he got closer towards me, starring at me in confusion to were I was going.

I had to squeeze around him to get into my new seat. Time seemed to go slow as I watched him pass me by. Are faces were as close as they have ever been and we starred into each others eyes for what felt like forever but was only a few seconds.

He starred back at me still in surprise. As we passed each other by he looked at me funny, wondering what I was doing. Then as he saw my sit down, anger crossed his face as he saw Mike was sitting beside me. Then he looked at me, disappointment and sadness in his eyes.

He paused for a moment then walked on still looking back at me. I couldn't seem to keep my eyes of f of him. When I realized I was staring at him like an idiot I looked forward. Mike was looking at Edward too. Once he was out of hearing range he spoke.

"What was that about?" Mike asked confused.

"Ugh, I-I have no idea."

"He looked mad," then I herd Mike mutter the rest of the sentence to himself "especially at me."

The ride was yet, still uncomfortable. Mike chatted pleasantly next to me nonstop to the students around us and me about the trip. They talked about pranks they could pull on kids during the night. Quickly I took offense.

"If any of you dare pull a prank on me while I sleep I sure I will…" I spoke with growing anger, I feared they would take use of my weakness of being a klutz and the new kid in town as a gullible victim.

"Don't worry Bella, I got your back." Mike said chivalrously as he winked at me.

That was one of the few times I spoke. They talked about how boring the nature hike would be. That sent my stomach doing flops in side of me. I groaned at the thought. I didn't want to bring up how disastrous the hike would be for me. They began to speak of how exciting it would be to see a mountain lion or bear and how crazy it would be if it came after us. That idea only set me more unease. If something of that sort came after us, lucky for everyone else they could get away as I would probably trip over something and it would get me first. I moaned at the horror this trip was sure to bring.

"What's wrong Bella?" Mike turned to me as did the others.

"Great! I'm going to be mountain lion food!" They all laughed.

"What?" Mike asked as he laughed at me.

"You've seen me in gym! I run slow and I'm a klutz! If something were to chase after us I would be the first one down and probably be a good distraction for all of you as you all ran away!"

They all laughed. Lauren spoke next.

"She's right, I've seen her in gym. If anything comes after us, stay away from Bella, she'll be the easiest target and probably the first one down. And she is known to take others down with her in gym when she falls. For your own sake, stay away from Bella if we run into a bear or something if you don't want to be bear chow and vulture's left over's." She laughed at her joke that was very likely then they could imagine and everyone leaned away from me. I through a glare at Lauren.

"Shut up Lauren!" Mike defended me. "Don't worry Bella, I wont leave you behind." Mike said as if was a proud solider.

Lauren shrugged. "There your limbs. Bears are known to be hostile." Mike flinched a little at that but didn't change his mind.

"Thanks for being bear chow with me, Mike." I whispered to him, thanking him for his kindness.

"Your welcome, but promise me you'll try to run fast at least. To be truthful, I don't think Lauren is to of target about the first one down thing." He chuckled nervously. I laughed too.

"I promise."

A boy who sat in front of us was the next to speak.

"If what Lauren said was true, Bella, then I'll just trip you the moment we see the animal for a distraction while we all make a run for it to save our butts and I'll run of as the proud hero with my brilliant plan and quick thinking who saved all of our butts!" My mouth fell open. They all laughed aloud at his tease, even Mike. I looked away scolding.

But this wasn't the reason why the ride was still uncomfortable, and Mike chatting at me all the time, annoyingly, wasn't the only reason. I could feel Edward's glare bearing into my back all the time I sat there. At first when I felt it I had no doubt it was him then I thought I was imagining it but I made the mistake to turn back and look at him. His eyes locked mine to his for a long moment. I made the mistake of looking back frequently at him that Mike seemed to notice and didn't like it.

"What is it with you and Cullen anyways?" He said annoyed.

"What do you mean?"

"Will on the first day he acted like...he hated you or something. What did you do to him?"

"I don't know. I hadn't ever spoken a word to him" My voice grew gloomy memory, as the reminder of how much Edward must dislike me for no reason.

"Yeah, will then he's all friendly to you that day in Biology when he came back. That's as friendly as he's ever been to anyone. Heck, that's as friendly and nice as any of the Cullen's have ever been to anyone. Then he acts all to him self again even though he stares at you a lot from afar. What did you do to him?"

My eyes flashed to Mike when he said the part about starring.

"He stares at me a lot?" I said astonished.

"You haven't noticed?" He said surprised.

"No…" I was a bit afraid.

"Are you sure you never met him or talked to him before or something."

I looked back to Edward to see he was still starring at me. I swiftly looked away.

"No."

"Weird, then the guy must really like you or something."

I looked at Mike shocked. Like me? I doubt that. If he starred at me, it might have something to do with that I knew his little secret, whatever it is.

"I _really _doubt that." The way Mike was talking made me feel flattered but I knew better that Edward could never like me. I remember when he said it was best if we weren't friends. After over looking that a lot in my head I had come to the conclusion that he meant he really didn't want to be my friend at all and his stares only meant he was suspicious of me since I knew they had a secret.

" Then he must just be obsessed by you by the way he stares at you." Mike spoke sounding annoyed again.

"What way?"

"I don't know, he just looks at you really weird." He said.

I tried taking another glance at him, by turning my head slightly at trying to grab a glimpse of him from the corner of my eye. His head was still inclined to my direction then I quickly looked away.

"Like your something to eat sometimes."

I turned to Mike urgently.

"Like I'm something to eat?!" I squealed and my voice broke. I sank into my chair at the new thought. All feelings of what could be flattery were gone.

"Oh calm down, I'm just trying to describe what it looks like just sometimes."

"Your starting to scare me." I said as I peeked from the small opening in between our seats to stare at him with out being noticed, to see if he was still looking at me.

Nope, he was still starring at me with those eyes.

"Would you stop looking at him, its getting annoying." Mike said.

"Shhh!" I shushed him. "Not till I see that he looks away from me first, then I'll stop looking back at him."

He never did though and Mike rolled his eyes at me.

Mr. Banner & the our bus driver seemed to argue from time to time about the map and it grew frequently. We made another stop yet again. And this one took longer as the bus driver and Mr. banner argued about the map. I almost saw it comical if it was getting annoying that we had been here for more then 30 minutes. Everyone seemed to have got of the bus except for a few of us who stayed on, which included Edward and myself. Thankfully he had stopped glaring at me and I still liked that he gave me some kind of attention.

I finally couldn't take watching them fight from my window and I got up and got of the bus. Might as well use the restroom because there was no way I wanted to use the one on the bus, it just felt weird and it was to close to were Edward sat. As I got of the bus I though of how I must look after all this traveling. My hair must be a mess, most of other girl's hair were. As I got of the bus I felt someone get off behind me.

_Calm down, Bella. Don't panic. It could be anyone. I told myself._

I couldn't help but to look back as I walked towards the gas station and peeked to see who it was. My fears were right, it was Edward not to far back. I almost froze there.

I just hoped I wasn't going be watched all of the time while I was inside by his family. I had enough of being stocked by them the last time.

I herd his footsteps get faster and I started to panic and rushed towards the door. He passed me by with out a look my way. I felt relieved but yet disappointed and hurt.

I watched as he opened the door but he didn't go inside. He pulled it wide open and held it there as he stood behind it. I looked at him curiously as I approached it.

He smiled. "Lady's first." I smiled shyly at him and looked down as I passed him by. I was no longer disappointed.

I walked into the gas station half expecting the Cullen's to herd my every step I took. But, thankfully, no such thing happened and there was no Cullen in sight other then the one right behind me, I kept my eyes down from looking for them around the shop.

I swiftly walked to find the restroom, but yet trying to be cautious not to trip over thin air as always. I walked a little quicker to avoid any chance for my fear to come true before any of them could spot me.

Though, walking fast with out tripping seemed to work out as a challenge for me most of the time and I almost tripped twice, once almost knocking over a shelf of chips while looking back to Edward, it made him smile which I was happy of getting the chance to see again.

On my hesitating way to the restroom, Edward passed me by. He was standing casually against the wall near the door when I half tripped, distracted by his still figure so close to me, before I could get to the door.

He pushed it open for me with one hand, not moving from his spot, as I tried to keep my balance. My mind was still consumed in embarrassment while thinking how he must see his act of kindness as helping the disabled.

Jessica and Angela were standing close to the door inside. They greeted me warmly when I walked in.

"Oh yeah, Bella, were going to move over to your bus with Mike, Lauren and you. And Tyler, Eric and Ben are coming with us too." Jessica informed me. "Isn't that great? Now we can all sit together." she said a bit to perky. Sounded more like she was excited to take my spot next to Mike. That was fine by me, there was now plenty of space on our bus since more students had moved to the second bus during the last trip because it was so crowded, I kind of wished to take a seat by myself as they talked about this dreaded trip.

"Were just waiting on Lauren." Angela said.

"Cool." I answered as I moved over to the mirror. I didn't look so horrible like I thought I would from the day of travel like I thought I would, at least not yet anyways.

"Yeah, are bus is getting so crowded. The last time we made a stop, bunch of kids moved unto are bus." Angela complained about the limited space.

Lauren was soon ready to go and we exited the restroom together. I was the first out the door and noticed Edward still standing near the door. The moment he saw me he smiled pleasantly and it looked like he was about to join my side but hesitated when he saw my friends exit following behind me.

We loaded on to the bus as Mr. Banner yelled at us students to stop shifting seats so much. Our group had grown and moved farther back towards the Cullen's but yet they were still a bit isolated as no one took any seats closer to them. I was about to take my seat when I saw Tyler sit there first. Mike picked up his head and saw me standing there.

"Ugh, Tyler? Bella was-"

"Oh, No! its okay I don't mind." I smiled pleasantly and took the chance to move away from Mike. I sat down in one of the next empty column of seats behind my friends, taking the window seat. I took out my book from my bag when I saw Mike heading my way with his backpack, mostly likely about to make my company. I sighed. That's when I noticed Edward right in front of him, with his eyes on me. I quickly looked down. I reached for my MP3 in my bag. As I picked my head back up, plugging them into my ears, Edward took the seat right beside me, right before Mike could.

I quickly looked away out the window pretending not to have noticed.

Instant panic ran right through me. What was he doing?

I noticed Mike glare at Edward before turning around the other way. As he left I swear I saw Edward smirk from the corner of my eye.


	4. Chapter 4

"Idiot! I told you we were-"

"Oh! Will excuse me for giving proper directions!" Mr. Banner blurred out the bus drivers words with his own, raising his voice. Both their rumblings got loud and Mr. Banner was he first to notice there argument going out of hand.

"Shhh!" he hushed our driver and lowered his voice. "we don't need our students to-"

"Yeah, yeah! Just let me do my job. Please?" he cut him of curly annoyed, while waving one hand in the air as waving away the conversation. "Now its going to take at least one more hour." the bus driver said complaining. _Great._

Emmett and Japer passed us by on their way to their seats. Both their eyes towards Edward and me, their simple stares changed. They looked at us for the slightest moment and their expressions changed completely.

A sly smile appeared on Jasper's features and a wide grin spread across Emmett's face. They walked away, Emmett looking as if he was struggling to suppress laughter.

…What was that about?

I looked towards Edward for some kind of explanation. He was glaring at his brothers retreating backs. He turned to me seeing my bewildered expression, he shrugged innocently and looked away.

It soon became darker outside. Everyone started pulling out blankets and pillows. So I pulled out my pillow and blanket I stuffed in my backpack.

"Hey Edward!"

I turned my head at the name being called by the booming voice. It was Emmett calling his brother's attention, but Edward's eyes were on me. And stupidly, the moment my eyes met his, they stayed locked there. It couldn't look away, neither did I want too. And even though everything happened in a few moments it, it felt like forever looking into his eyes.

"Catch!" Emmett called out again. That's what broke in to my attention, a pillow flying right towards my face. This would be embarrassing, but minor.

With his eyes still on me, before the pillow could smack me in the face, he caught it without even looking. I gasped more in relief then his quick moments and his smoldering eyes so close to me. I looked away awkwardly from his intense eyes.

Before we could all fall asleep I felt the bus stop. Everyone groaned and complained.

"I need a few students to assist the bus driver change the flat tire." Mr. Banner announced. Tyler and Mike volunteered but more students then needed got of the bus to stretch their legs, I was one of them.

"Excuse me," I said as I squeezed around Edward to get out of my seat. It was a bit uncomfortable as he leaned back to make room for me to go by. He seemed to watch my face carefully as I passed him by.

That's what distracted me as I tripped over his foot, almost landing on his knee and part of me on the floor. Before that could happen he caught me, saving me from embarrassment and smacking my head on the ground, face first and probably landing on him. He clutched me by wrapping his arms around my hips, steadying me. A wave of warmth, that felt like electricity, ran through me. I wonder if he felt it too, he looked stunned. I felt a shiver from his cold arms run through me but surprisingly felt warm where he held me. He wrapped his arms around me tighter after I shivered and felt the strange electricity.

"Be careful." he said gently. Then, sadly, he let go. I tried getting off the bus as swiftly as I could as I herd chuckles behind me. I walked of the bus in one piece thanks to him.

I watched and laughed to myself as Mike and Tyler argued as they struggled to put in the tire. I looked around at the small groups chattering and walking around me. I stood alone. And I was very content that way.

I began to walk to the other side of the bus where there was no one. Just darkness, the eerie trees and me. I leaned against the bus watching the scary scenery. Thinking over thoughts that have been floating around my mind lately. They were about Edward mostly. They were always abut Edward, mostly that's what it seemed my life was about since I moved to this town.

Wallowing in self pity, I barely noticed the dark figure approaching me already so close. I herd the footsteps and turned to see. He sat down right beside me silently. While I kept my stance leaning against the buses side. I stood there very still. I was frozen, unexpected feeling.

Why was here sitting beside me? I waited for him to speak, he stayed silent. Was I missing something here? Did he want me to leave or stay? Even if I decided to leave, my legs wouldn't move. They didn't want to go. I didn't want to miss a chance of being so close to him.

I was hopeless, I realized. Would I ever stop loving him? For some reason I hoped not. I hardly knew him and he was so rude to me, non the less I would do anything for this person I hardly knew.

He fascinated me, not that I would admit it. I wasn't afraid of him, actually I felt safe around him. It was a different afraid I felt around him, the kind that consisted of butterflies in your stomach. I was afraid of what he thought of me, I felt very awkward around him. But very safe at the same time.

We both starred at the dark forest. In the distance, the shapes of a few mountain peaks were barely visible in the darkness.

He sat a foot beside my legs. I was used to him always keeping his distance and now he was so close. I starred at him I the darkness, not moving my head in his direction. The silence was killing me.

"Scary isn't it? The way it looks."

"Yeah" he simply answered after a short pause.

"I could see why people would think up of monsters and stories, that existed in the woods." I didn't know what brought me to say that. I thought back to the Quilate's stories I had once herd.

I saw him flinch at that for the most inexplicable reason. I fought the urge to run my hand through his thick hair and pet it soothingly.

"I never regretted saving you. I said it be better if we weren't friends, not that I didn't want to be. I would never regret saving you." I turned to look at him stunned. Where did all of this come from?

"What?" I asked shocked.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry, Bella. For offending you."

"Oh." I said dumbfounded, at a lost for words. After a moment I spoke again sliding down next to him. "And I'm sorry for being rude, too. And, thanks for saving me. I never really thanked you."

"Your welcome, anytime. And you have _nothing_ to be sorry for." He said looking sincerely at me.

"Would you forgive me? And have mercy on me and relief me from my pain." What a silly question.

"Of course." I simply said.

He smiled his beautiful crocked smile. I was dazed. After a moment of starring at him like an idiot smiling, I formed actual words.

"So…does this mean you'll explain to me how you did it?" He hesitated and looked down.

"I-rather not."

"You promised…" I said letting it go with lost sinking hope before I could even finish asking. He starred at me with his smoldering eyes, that held an indescribable pain.

"I want to but-" he looked away momentarily. "We should be getting back. Their probably almost done." I was going to argue but he stood up and I decided not to push my luck. He held out his hand to help me up. Then he guided me forward with his arm around me.

"Watch your step," he warned.

"I know, I can do it." I scuffed.

He looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "You can walk a flat surface with out tripping?" he said in disbelief. "I'll believe it when I see it." he said. I through my tongue at him when he wasn't looking, hoping he couldn't see me in the dark.

When we got back around to the other side, I spotted Emmett and Jasper putting on the tire, Mike and Tyler stood behind them arms crossed, scowling. I laughed. Edward looked down at me smiling for once. His arm was still wrapped around me even though we were just standing, but I didn't protest or mention it.

Tyler turned his head towards me, he started walking over towards us. I tensed. What did he want? I really hoped it wasn't a date.

"Hey Bella!"

"Hey," I answered solemnly. Edward's arm tightened around me.

"Common Bella, I'll help you on the bus." Edward urged, his voice sounded darker, restrained. He was mysterious Edward again. I didn't like the idea of needing help.

"I'm fine. I don't need help, I can do it." You could hear annoyance building in my voice. He let go of me, reluctantly. But he didn't leave my side. Tyler eyed Edward suspiciously for a moment then turned to me, his mood not damaged.

"What's up Bella?" he asked. Mike herd him talking to me and turned to see us. Then he walked over to us. Oh no. I her Edward let out a low growl. Did I seriously hear him growl?

"Hey Bella." Mike said scowling at Tyler then he saw Edward and he looked shocked.

"Hi,…okay I think I'm going on the bus now." I said nervously rushing, I didn't want to deal with this situation.

"Hey Bella!" Jessica called as she waved at me.

"Coming!" I quickly answered and walked away from the situation however way I could and fast, reluctantly tearing out of Edward's arm.

I talked with Jessica and Angela for a while and Angela gave me a sly smile she knew something I didn't or something I knew that now she knew too. Then Mr. Banner told us to board the bus again.

As I went down the row, Mike, Tyler and Eric all asked me to sit with them. I gave them all a shy apologetic smile nervously. Then I took a seat next to Edward, who had taken the window seat, in the back. I hoped he hadn't turned back into the mysterious rude Edward again. He smirked as I sat next into him and turned away to look out the window.

Soon everyone began to asleep. I struggled to fall asleep, afraid I still talked in my sleep. Especially, since I was very hyper aware of Edward sitting right next to me. Sooner or later I drifted into slumber. I had trouble staying asleep. I opened my eyes giving up. It was the middle of the night. It was dark and silent. Everyone else was asleep, at least that's what I thought. My head was faced towards Edward. As I awoke I gasped, startled. His eyes were open and he was wide awake watching me. A moment after I opened my eyes he closed his.

His body was shifted facing towards me, his back towards the window he leaned against. He was awkwardly scooted as far from me as possible in the small little area. It took me a while to fall back to sleep after that.

When I awoke again, it was morning. My mind was slow as I tried to remember where I was. I recalled the restless night, leaning farther over to one side as I tried make myself more comfortable. Then I recalled waking in the middle of the night to see Edward watching me.

_Edward_

That's when I remembered everything and then realized I was laid out on both seats. I was very cold, I felt like a wall of ice was behind me. I tried to move, that's when I realized the strong hold around my waist. A cold pale arm was wrapped around me and I could feel his even breathing in my hair.

"_Bella_, … _My_ beautiful Bella." I herd him mumble, his face was buried in the back of my head, in my hair.

I guess I wasn't the only one who talked in my sleep.

His words startled me at first. I started to panic in shock and my heart raced. I contemplated this and realized I very much liked it and did not want to move.

I gently placed my hand on his, hoping he wouldn't awake and I get caught.

I closed my eyes and enjoyed the moment. I thought I felt his arm tighten and nuzzle his face deeper into my hair in reaction. My heart raced.

I herd people shifting around and someone clear their throat. I opened my eyes reluctantly, ruining the moment and saw people moving around who had awaken, a few starring at me.

"Edward…" I panicked, trying to awaken him so he would let go and I could sit up.

"Hmm?" He said, sounding half asleep but yet content. "Yes, Love?" I grimaced. Did I hear him right.

I ignored the words as if I hadn't herd them and spoke.

"Can you let go of me?" I asked awkwardly.

"…Oh, sorry." he let go and I sat up suddenly self conscious how I must look. My hair was always a haystack in the morning. He must have liked it because I caught him twirling a strand in of my hair in his hand, his eyes were distant. He stayed laying down casually behind me with one arm behind his head. I played it of that I didn't notice he was playing with my hair and starred face forward a bit frozen in shock. I smiled to myself and he let go.

"Attention, attention students!" Mr. Banner called. "Were here, we arrived a bit late due to the flat tire. The other buses arrived last night. Congratulations, you avoided one of the nights in the woods and spended it in the bus instead." People cheered. I stayed silent, I wasn't much of the enthusiastic kind.

"Please get your bags out from the bottom of the bus and well set up camp a little late." Mr. Banner spoke over the cheers.

We got of the bus and were picking up our bags. As my turn came to take my bag, I reached out for it only to be beaten by an all to familiar pale hand that reached it from behind me before I could. I looked behind me to see Edward throwing it over his shoulder.

"I'll get it for you." Then he smiled his devastatingly and un-fair beautiful smile. I stared at him for a moment a bit dazed. I could feel the dumbfounded expression on my face.

He headed towards the campsite, leading me forward with his other hand on my back.

Mr. Banner did a quick instruction of showing us how to set up our tents. I got lost the moment he started talking then he dismissed us to get started. I pulled my kit supplies stuff over towards the girl side's of the campsite.

I started putting it together in my head, trying to do it the way I remembered it on TV. Sticking the pole in the ground and throwing a blanket looking thing over the triangular frame.

But this one was different, it was synthetic material, modern. I struggled the sticking the pole/stick thing in the ground accidentally smacking myself in the head. I muttered to myself, considering I should just do it Eeyore style, from Winnie The Pooh. Like his little house and go find some sticks.

I herd a ghostly chuckle from behind and turned to see Edward watching me. He stood still not so far behind me. He had stood there laughing at me on my expense.

"Okay, I think I watched you long enough and had my fun laughing at you. Let me see, I'll do it for you."

He took the thing from my hand and started setting it up for me. I sat down a few feet away and folded my arms over my knees and laid my head on it watching him.

I thought over the new controversial thoughts in my head. Things he has said and done in the past day.

So he didn't regret saving me, he apologized. That was good, no problem there.

_I said it be better if we weren't friends, not that I didn't want to be._

Okay, so what did that mean? _Gee, thanks, that really cleared it up. _I thought sarcastically.

He said he wants to explain but he rather not. There's another mystery.

By the way he acted the first day, how his defensive attitude about his little secret that I knew he has and his glares and stares he gives me, I thought he hated me. But he kept hanging around me lately and according to Mike he stares at me more often then I know, in a way I'm not sure about that Mike couldn't even explain. What did that all mean? Did he stare at me admiringly or a completely different way that I should be afraid? He said he felt bad about offending me. So was it just guilt? And what about what I herd him say in his sleep and the way he keeps holding on to me?

"_Bella_,… _My_ beautiful Bella." ?

Could I have herd him right? Could I have imagined it?

The way he holds me? When he was guiding me to the other side of the bus in the darkness, I know he was just being nice but he kept his hold even though I was just standing. Does he really think I'm that much of a klutz? That I can fall over just by simply standing? Which is true but could it had meant something else? And what about when he tightened his arm around me when Tyler came to talk to me? Was I imaging that too? Did he do it defensively? Cause that's what it seemed like. And then I thought I herd him growl. And then when I caught him watching me in the middle of the night? Was that just a coincidence? Maybe I caught him at a bad time. Maybe he was having trouble sleeping too and noticed me sleeping restlessly too and I just happened to catch him at the wrong moment. And this morning when he had me in his arm while we were asleep? Okay, that could have partly been my fault. I might have leaned too much over and fallen over and we both just accidentally got a bit to comfortable not realizing it. And what was it with him and playing with my hair? I had defiantly not imagined that! What was that about? And when I got of the bus and his family followed me around? Then the second time he got of when I did, that could have been a coincidence.

How the heck do you explain all of that? Then there was something I hadn't thought about. Oh, right…I was the over obsessed one here, hopelessly over him. Some of these things could have been coincidences and half just my imagination. My pathetic imagination, wish fulfillment. I was letting it get so out of hand that I was imagining _he _could ever find _me_ attractive in anyway. I was pathetic and pitiful. No wonder he was so kind and friendly, he felt sorry.

When he finished he turned towards me for approval, smiling proudly.

"Thanks." I said getting up.

He smiled wide beautifully and proud again. "Your welcome." Then he walked away to the boys side of the campsite. I watched him as he walked away contently happy, dazed.

"Hey Bella!" I herd Jessica's voice. I turned around reluctantly wishing to be with Edward instead of talking with Jessica.

"Hey," I said solemnly.

"Guess what? You, me, Angela and Lauren are going to be tent mates!" she said cheerfully. She looked around. "Where's our tent stuff? I'll help you set it up." _Now you tell me and come to help after I made my self look like a fool in front of Edward?_ I thought to myself.

"Oh, Its right here. Its set up already." I pointed to the tent right next to me. Angela and Laruen walked over to us. Angela smiling and Lauren pouting and scowling in a bad mood as always. No doubt, she probably wasn't excited I was her tent mate.

"Wow." Jessica said astonished. "You set it up all by yourself? …Already?" Angela just looked at it smiling to herself and Lauren glared at it.

"Oh, no!" I was quick to discredit myself. "Edward did it for me." I explained innocently.

They all turned to me shocked. Except Angela, who had the same smile like she wasn't surprised. I eyed there expressions, I was guarded now.

"Edward-Cullen?" Jessica said slowly in disbelief. She seemed to have trouble letting out the words.

"Yeah…" I was at a lost of words at their expressions. They eyed the tent like it was a unknown foreign object. Jessica reached out to it cautiously as if she was afraid. She gently shook it to see how sturdy it was.

"Why?…" Jessica asked.

"I don't know, Jess. He just did. I guess he was just being nice and helped me." I said a bit of pain hurt me as I said the words he was just being nice. Right…that was probably the only reason.

They looked at me again with the same expressions from earlier surprise. I quickly shut up. Not wanting their weird surprised expressions directed towards me or their attention.

Mr. Banner quickly interrupted, thankfully, turning the attention away from me to make an announcement.

"Get ready, were about to leave for our nature hike. If you didn't finish settling in your tent, you'll have a chance to finish it later when we get back." My mouth dropped. Here came the torture. I almost wanted to fall to the ground crying, begging Mr. Banner not to let me go. I almost thought about actually doing it if it wasn't the large crown of teenagers who would surely stare at me as I whined and cried. I wanted to hide.

Then I saw Edward looking at me from across the camp and I felt better, I don't think he would let a bear eat me. Then my courage instantly faded with the thought of him seeing my embarrassing moments on this hike. He already thought I was a klutz, I didn't want him to see how completely disabled I really was.

He smiled at me, I had a hard time responding, I could feel the anxiety creeping up on me. I looked away and watched Mr. Banner studiously.

I would have to avoid him completely on this hike, to avoid embarrassing myself worse. As we started walking, I walked as far from him as possible in the large group of students. No dice. He followed me and walked along side of me. I tried walking faster or slower to avoid him and hide behind others. No such luck. He kept my pace easily and if I would walk behind a group, hiding, he would wait for them to pass and then take his place beside me. He followed my every step, along side of me never leaving my side. He was impossible to escape, especially since he kept his eyes on me most of the time. Even when I thought he wasn't looking at me, I noticed he stared at me from the corer of his eye. What the heck? I felt like a prisoner.

But a happy prisoner. I enjoyed the fact he stuck with me and helped me climb, guarding my every step. I kept my eyes on the ground. I looked up at him after giving up on avoiding him. He looked sad as he starred down at the forest ground. He stopped starring at me. We were in the very back due to my slow pace and stumbling. He didn't seem to mind but now he looked upset.

I got distracted starring at him and nearly tripped, again. He caught me and looked into my eyes solemnly. He didn't speak or smile or laugh like he did the other times when he saved me.

This time he surprised me. This time he steadied me and didn't make a comment on my klutziness. This time he walked faster ahead, away from me.

I froze. I felt like I had just been stabbed, even though I had every right to be. I was the one who was being rude this time. Maybe I had offended him trying to stay away from him earlier. I guess I really did make it to easy to see I was avoiding him. I felt bad and my stomach started doing flops. What if this time he wouldn't forgive me and stayed away from for now on all together.

I struggled keeping up, I was falling behind and stumbling. I constantly looked up to stare at him ahead with his whole family now. He never turned back to look at me. I panicked.

What did I expect? Him to watch my every step all the time? What did he care? I wanted to cry.

Watching him was a distraction I really didn't need as I stumbled over rocks.

I kept my eyes down and from crying but that didn't stop me from peeking up at him sometimes even though it hurt.

"Hey Bella," Tyler said casually as he walked easily beside me with his hands in his pockets.

"Hey Tyler," I said a bit monotone with my eyes concentrating on the ground. I didn't even look up to acknowledge him.

"How's it going?" he asked. That made me snap. I had to look down at all times with no chance of looking up and not falling. I had my hands spread out for balance ridiculously. I was the only one falling behind while no one else had trouble. I was stumbling over every other rock and tripped more then twice already.

"How does it look Tyler?" I said curtly looking up at him annoyed.

"Sorry," he apologized, realizing what I meant. I didn't answer back.

"So I was wondering," as he spoke I peeked up a Edward again. "next Saturday, you know when were not danged to this camping trip, do you want to go out?" the moment the words left his lips, Edward paused. More like froze, he didn't move another inch, almost as if he herd Tyler's words and froze on queue. But why would it matter to him? And how could have herd from that far? Edward turned around and finally looked at me. My body grew excited and anxious, I looked down quickly. Maybe he would come to me again, I though smiling.

"Um, no thanks Tyler."

"Maybe some other time?"

"Maybe." with that he walked on and caught up beside Mike. Mike saw his sulky expression and looked back at me and smiled. He started walking over to me. Before he turned away, I thought I herd Tyler say "She told _me_, maybe." smugly to him.

_Great. _I thought.

"Hey Arizona," he said smiling "need a hand?" he asked cheerfully extending his hand. I reached for it eagerly, I would have excepted anyone's help.

"Thanks," I said but before I could take it, I felt a cold hand take my arm.

"I got it." I herd his voice say.

I looked up to see Edward holding my hand. He still looked upset, then he wrapped his right arm around my waist tightly pulling me closer to him as he held my hand with his left.

"Thanks." I uttered silently and awkwardly not sure what else to say or do. He through a glare at Mike.

"Never mind." Mike said as sulky as Tyler. Mike stood his place on my other side, not walking away. I really hoped he wouldn't push this any farther. I hoped he wouldn't ask me out again, embarrassingly awkward in front of Edward. He must have thought better of it because he walked away after a moment.

I took in a deep breath and sighed. I looked at Edward from the corner of my eye. He was concentrating on my footing as I walked, ready to save me.

I smiled smugly to myself as I enjoyed his cold arms around me contently and thought I must be forgiven after all.

See that pretty little green button down there?=) Edward and Bella say "Please press it!" if I get at least 5 reviews, ill post a new chapter. More reviews make me enthusiastic to write faster! I really tried making this longer, so hope you enjoyed it.

Grade my story from a 1-5 scale. 1 being not good. And 5 being very good, awesome, wonderful, unique, Great! 3 being okay/good

Let me know what you think and any corrections or things I should clear up. And things I should improve on but try to be nice please and tell me politely. Thanks for taking the time to read this and my story! And remember, Reviews make me happy =)

- Martha =p

***DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. STEPHANIE MEYER OWNS THE STORY. (SHE ROCKS! =D)**


	5. Chapter 5

I had a hard time concentrating on Mr. Banner talking pointing out certain plants and talk of the kind of wild life in the forest, with Edward beside me. Not that I didn't have trouble already with my footing and didn't pay much attention before either.

Edward kept at my side faithfully the rest of the way, never leaving my side again. When we had to climb up hill, he would press me tight into his side and lift me up easily over rocks and logs. I had even found myself tripping on purpose just so he would tighten his grip on me. And trust me, it wasn't very hard to pull of. If there ever was ever a casting call in a play or movie for a klutz, I would get the part easily, hands down.

I wondered if he started catching on because each time I faked it he smiled slyly.

"Were almost to the campsite just half a mile more of hill climbing." Mr. Banner announced, to my relief but I also found some disappointment in his words because soon I would have to let go of Edward. During the hike my arm found its way around Edward for support while his arm around my waist helping me.

Mr. Banner looked towards the back at me. He stared at me for a moment.

"Hang in there, Bella." He said monotone much to my embarrassment. He didn't even sound like he meant it then he turned around and started leading again. My smile from a good mood faded into a frown as everyone's eyes landed on me. I tensed and Edward tightened his grip in response for comfort. Their stares lingered, I noticed. I thought no one had noticed me having a hard time, I guess I was wrong.

Edward chuckled at Mr. Banners words and leaned down to my ear. "He thinks you're a liability." He laughed again. People whispered as they saw Edward's so close and good mood towards me. Their surprised expressions were reluctant to turn away.

"Great," I answered him "so I'm a lawsuit waiting to happen? Nice to know what my new high school thinks of me." He laughed again. that's when I noticed Alice in the crowd of stares. She was staring at me keenly as a sly smile appeared on her face as she saw me notice her. Then she slowly turned away as the group began to walk again, once again leaving us in the very back. I was still frozen in her stare in awe.

We were beginning to fall behind again, because of me, but Edward didn't seem to mind in the least.

"I think I have an idea." he said as he paused. I paused beside him.

"What?" Everyone was beginning to leave us behind as we stood still.

"We only have half a mile to walk, its not much but I think you need a break with your condition."

"What condition?" I said defensively.

He looked down at me. "You're a klutz, you shouldn't be forced to this with your luck. And you seem weary."

"I'm fine," I said curtly walking ahead only to end up tripping over a lose rock. I felt my rock ankle twist the wrong way. It hurt but I knew it wasn't bad. At east I hadn't broken or twisted it. I tried to keep the pain of my face as I got up.

"Exactly my point.'' I herd him say under his breath as leaned down to help me up.

"Are you okay?"

"Just fine." I could her the acid in my voice. I was getting annoyed with myself and my incompetence to walk.

He scrutinized my face, he didn't believe me.

"It hurts a little but it'll fade." I admitted.

"Come here," he pulled me by the hand behind him as I limped hastily behind. He stopped under a tree then turned to face me. "Put your hands around my neck." He demanded.

I was a little surprised by the order but I didn't hesitate long. So far I liked his idea. he pushed me against the tree for support then he bent down so I could reach and wrap my arms around his neck.

"Hold on tight." he warned, his eyes never leaving my face. Then he put his hands under my thighs and lifted me up.

I yelled startled and surprised. He wrapped my legs around his waist and put his hands underneath me supporting me.

"There," he said smiling and carried me not showing no trouble at all. We caught up with the group and this time we actually kept up thanks to him who easily kept pace.

Our faces were close together. We were face to face, his eyes never left mine and a hint of a smile that played on his lips never faded either. I had no place to look away, I could hardly look past his face. Then I just decided to enjoy the moment and before I could think about it twice, I buried my head into his neck. I instantly regretted it. How would he react? I waited for his reaction. He just simply leaned his head against me.

"Thank you." I murmured into his ear.

"Your welcome, but for what?"

"Being nice to me and putting up with my klutziness." And for making my wildest daydreams come true. But I didn't mention that part.

"Thank you." he whispered into my ear after a moment

"For what?" I said dumbfounded. I picked up my head to look at him.

He didn't answer. It was silent as I waited for him to speak.

"For….being here, with me." He said slowly. I wasn't the only one at a lost for words. "Foe letting me have this moment of being with you, for saying yes and letting me be in your company, for accepting me."

He said watching me with his smoldering eyes. I was sunned and left silent at his words. He slowly smiled my favorite crocked smile. I hid my face in his neck again, fearing I would blush at my next words.

"Anytime," I said copying his words from before.

"I might hold you to that later." He warned.

I'm so proud of you all =, ) (that little comma on my smiley face is a happy tear) You guys gave me more reviews then I asked for! Awwww, you guys know what makes me happy=) know do it again and press that green little button. Sorry it was a really short chapter though. I have in mind the parts of the story but I have a hard time how to continue to the next and put it together so I get writers block, sorry. Ill update soon as I can, thanks=)


	6. Chapter 6

When we arrived everyone started getting out there blankets and laid them in the middle of the campsite and little groups of friends started forming. Mr. Banner announced to everyone to come sit, we were going to do star watching hopefully if the clouds weren't to thick for them to be seen.

I was still in Edward's arms happily. When we approached the campsite I waited for him to let go reluctantly. He didn't though, he was reluctant to let go too. But people started staring and that made me really uncomfortable.

"Ugh…Edward?"

"Mmm?" he sounded dazed, he was still nuzzling his face into my hair.

"You cant let go f me now." I stated.

"Oh, right. Sorry." he put me down but he kept his arm wrapped around me tightly. I tried heading towards our tent to get my blanket from my backpack but his strong hold wouldn't let go. I looked up to see more people noticing us, I began to panic. I didn't like the attention at all.

"Let go, people are staring." I said, trying to get out of his arm. He wouldn't budge, his face turned to surprise and disappointment.

"So?" he asked.

"So, I really don't want them staring at us."

"Why? So what?" he asked surprised again.

"I don't like the attention we keep getting."

"Why? Do I embarrass you?" he asked more upset and concerned.

"No! Of course not, I just don't like being the center of attention, that's all." I said trying to escape his hold again.

"Will, good. Maybe your admirers will see and back off." He said growing angry. I was a little surprised at his words. Was he jealous? I stopped fighting and looked up at his face stunned. He looked hurt staring down at me. I was at a lost of words to comfort him. He finally let go and walked away.

"Edward?" I called after him my words so silent I wasn't sure he herd. I ran after him and threw my hands around him before I could even think about it. He walked away from me once before and I really didn't like the way it felt and I was planning to let _that_ happen again.

I held on tight to him. "I'm sorry." I whispered. He looked down at me surprised and shocked at my reaction. I felt idiotic and was about to regret my reaction till he held on to me warmly for a moment.

"Go get your blanket and will sit together." He said. I was reluctant to let go and he didn't rush me either. I finally let go slowly and walked over to our tent. I looked back at him to make sure he was still there and surely there he stood watching me from the same spot waiting for me. He was so still it startled me, he reminded me of a statue. I smiled at him before turning again and heading towards the tent.

Angela, Jessica, Lauren, Mike, Tyler and some of the other guys stood near it talking to each other. When I approached most of them shut up. Angela, Mike and Tyler smiled widely at my presence. Mike and Tyler mostly for different reasons but still they looked a little hurt. Jessica stared at me curiously with her mouth slightly opened and Lauren glared as always but this time a little more intensely. A few of the others had the same awe expressions as Jessica and the rest I didn't speak to much or knew well hardly noticed me and kept chatting and laughing amongst themselves. I take it the ones string at me in awe were the ones who noticed me and Edward spending close time together.

"Hey you guys." I greeted them back happily.

"Bella, why don't you sit with us?" Tyler and Mike both said my name at the same time about to ask the same thing when they realized the others intentions so Mike let Tyler speak the rest of the question.

They waited for my answer and Jessica still stared at me uncertain, before I could speak one of the guys talking behind them turned to look at me when he herd Mike and Tyler say my name at the same time loudly.

"Hey, Bella! Look your alive!" He exclaimed, I noticed it was the same boy in the bus who sat with us. The same one who teased me he would trip me if we were being chased by a bear if it meant saving the rest of them.

"Yeah, ha ha, I'm still alive." I said back curtly. Then they all seemed to hush and looked tensed. I wondered what caused there reaction. The boy played it cool. I bent down to get my blanket from my backpack.

" I'm happy I didn't have to trip you to sacrifice you so we could live. We would have really missed you." he said sincerely.

"Gee, thanks, that means a lot. Nice to know I could help." I said sarcastically, I was really started to get annoyed.

"And I'm glad I wouldn't have had to avenge her murder and killed you. We would really have missed you too." A dark voice said from behind me that I could only recognize as Edward's. I gasped and jumped startled by his quick presence behind me. I looked up to him still shaken. His face was back to scary Edward's side. His words were restrained and he looked exactly the same with the dark coal eyes as the first time I met him. Except this time they weren't aimed at me. He stared intently at the boy I was talking too. No wonder that had all shut up and tensed, it surely wasn't from my come back lines.

"Ugh…" the boy chuckled nervously. "…yeah, good thing." he said hardly uttering the words. Everyone was silent and staring at Edward's still form. They all seemed to be frozen staring at him in reverence. Edward narrowed his eyes at him.

Angela was the first to speak, I saw her as brave.

"So are you going to sit with us Bella?" Angela asked happily.

I looked at her. "Umm…" I was still a bit stunned.

"Its okay, if you had other plans don't worry about it." she said eyeing the space between me and Edward.

"Thanks." I said smiling at her, more thanking her for her braveness at loosening the tense moment then her offer.

"Common Bella" Edward said grabbing my hand and pulling me away hastily for the second time today. I stumbled behind him and I dint dare to ask or mention his behavior.

He lead me to a spot, I wasn't even listening to where we were going, just thinking back to his reaction from before, that I didn't noticed he sat down beside his family. They all stopped their silent chat and stared up at me Now it was my turn to tense and feel awkward. He sat down still holding my hand. He looked up at me expectantly to sit. I stayed still for a moment processing this then I let go of his hand and laid out the blanket beside him and sat down. He immediately grabbed the edge of the blanket and pulled me closer towards him after I sat down. He smiled up at me and offered his arms to me I gladly entered them. Once again I noticed his cold temperature.

"Hey Bella!" Alice exclaimed cheerfully towards me from across the group. I smiled back eagerly, surprised I didn't feel so shy like always as my natural state, I strangely felt calm now then tense when I first sat. I was mostly happy she called me Bella, unlike everyone else who had it wrong the first time. Everyone looked at her surprised at her outburst but seemed to see it as normal. Edward introduced me politely and told me each of their names. They all looked back to me and stared silently then they calmed as Edward spoke. I noticed Rosalie's expression the most. She seemed the most surprised when I sat and she glared instead of staring curiously like the others. Then a sly smile set in her face.

"So, _your_ Bella." she said cunningly. "So you're the one Edward's _always _talkingabout _nonstop._" Everyone watched as she spoke surprised then grinned seeing what she was up to. I looked up at Edward and his happy smile turned blank and his eyes grew wide at his sisters words. She grinned widely at her brothers distress.

Alice clapped cheerfully at the turn of the conversation to embarrass her brother.

"Yes! Your all he ever seems to have to talk about."

"Yeah," Emmet continued, "Your the one he so _obsessed_ with." he chuckled looking at his brothers face for a reaction. Jasper chuckled as well at Edward's reaction to the turn of the conversation. I expected Edward to blush but I turned out to be the one blushing and embarrassed. Edward seemed to have the opposite effect, instead of blushing he looked paler then usual.

" Esme loves to hear him go and on." Alice noted.

"Alice," Edward warned, his voice was restrained.

"Yeah, and…" Emmet and Alice said at the same time about to say something else much to his embarrassment when Edward cut them off.

"Okay! Okay!" That's enough, I think she's herd more then enough." he said quickly as if he knew exactly what they were going to say next.

I wanted to speak up and let them keep talking, I really did want to know what they were going to say next that made Edward have a panic attack but I thought better of it and stayed quiet.

"Common Bella," he said taking my hand and beginning to stand up, "Lets go-"

"No wait!" I herd Alice say urgently then I felt a cold hand grab my arm. I gasped and saw Alice appear on my other side in a flash from where she had been sitting from across me before.

"You cant take her just yet! I haven't had enough time to talk with my future best friend!" she yelled at her brother. Edward seemed angry towards her. Then Edward tried to pull me up and Alice tugged me down.

"For goodness sake! She's not a tug a war toy." Jasper said and Emmett laughed.

"Yeah!" I exclaimed wakening from my stunned position. "I'm not a tug a war toy!" I looked at them both.

"I want more time with my best friend!" Alice said not letting me lose by an inch. I wish she would stop saying that, it was really beginning to creep me out. I hardly knew her.

"Edward, if it makes her happy," I said looking up to him to give up. He saw my face and let go.

"Fine," he said curtly.

"Yay! Bella!" Alice squealed and clapped her hands excitedly. Then she hugged me and kissed me on the check. I gasped. Then I smiled shyly as I turned red.

"Alice!" Jasper warned. Alice only held on to my arm happily and still in a very content mood.

Edward stared at my face concerned. "Bella, are you okay? You look…" he was at lost for words.

"I'm fine." I assured him. "I'm just not use to being fought over or used as someone's tug a war toy." I laughed nervously.

"I'm sorry!" Alice apologized before Edward could. "I'm just happy you're here and Edward said yes, and I finally get to meet you!" She hugged my arm again.

I laughed freely. "Your very friendly, aren't you?" I tried to loosen my arm slightly but she wouldn't budge. "Wow, and strong." I said under my breath, noting that to myself. She let go and held my hand warmly.

"We have so much to talk about!" She said. "So your from Arizona? What's it like there? Do you like it here? Wish place do you like better? Do you like the summer fashion or winter fashion better? What does your room like? What color is it? Is it painted your favorite color? What is your favorite color? How many shoes do you have? Do you like shopping? What's your favorite store? What's your favorite kind of style? Will you come visit me soon at our house?" She gasped excitedly, I thought she was finally taking a breath but she just surprised me again and kept going. "Will you spend the night?! When can do makeovers and manicures, and pedicures! We can go shopping to during the weekend! I love to go shopping with you.! Will we? And Rosalie, you, and me can do each others hair!" She finally paused. Everyone looked at her over reacting.

"Alice!" Rosalie scowled her.

"I'm sorry Bella foe her behavior-" Edward started. I interrupted him.

"Yes, it was really hot there. Not so much,. Arizona hands down but I'm starting to like it here better for certain reasons," I took a quick glance at Edward. "I like the summer style better. I don't know if you meant my room here or back in Arizona, but each is pretty plain. My room here is light blue, its not my favorite color. Lets see," I said rolling my eyes up thinking and placed my hand on my shin. "I don't really have a certain favorite color, it changes from day to day with my mood. I have 5 pairs of shoes, mostly just for the weather here. I don't like shopping much. Don't have a favorite store either, sorry for the disappointment in my lack of style and shopping dislike." I added. "My kind of style would have to deal with shorts and sandals because I love the summer weather. I'm not sure if I can visit you, and spending the night is really up to your parents and family to decide. And shopping? Maybe." I said finally finishing not missing a beat. Everyone looked at me stunned. Especially Edward.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm surprised you even understood all that!" he said.

"Only 5 pairs?" Was all Alice had to say. "We'll have to fix that and your lack for style and love for shopping." I was stunned at her simple answer.

"We'll good luck with trying to change my love for shopping, like my mom, she never was able to make me like shopping with her. I don't find it very interesting."

" Only a maybe? I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind you visiting not much less spending the night either." she said hopefully.

"Alice!" They warned her again in unison.

"Oh shut up!" She turned on them. " I finally get to have a friend who's _not_ 'family' and your ruining it for me!" She said gripping my arm tighter. I was stunned at her words. Something sounded wrong when she said family, like she meant something else.

"Okay," Edward sighed. "That's it! I think Bella's had enough of meeting my family. This was a bad idea. Lets go." He said pulling on me gently. Alice finally let go and huffed. She folded her hands against her chest pouting and disappointment took her expression.

I goy up slowly watching her. I didn't want to leave her like this. "I'll see you around, Alice." I said I was about to reach for a hug but wasn't sure if that was appropriate, with Alice it sure was. It seemed to be her nature. She smiled brightly, a wide grin filling her small face and took me in her arms instantly and hugged me warmly. I couldn't help but to smile.

"Thank you,…my new sister." She whispered really lightly into my ear. Edward growled at this. I wondered if maybe he didn't want me to be this close to him and his family. I saw Emmett react to this, his eyes grew wide and surprised. I was surprised he could hear her light whisper.

" She will be our sister?" He said confused. "Alright!" he exclaimed hugging me and Alice in his arms swiftly, and at this I grimaced. Having seen a big muscled Emmett suddenly hug you was frightening, hoping he didn't give big bear bugs that hurt.

"Welcome, my new baby sister!" He said warmly. Then I thought I herd Alice say, "Oh! You do smell good!" At this, Edward grimaced.

"Ughmm…..Thank you…?" I said not sure how to react to this, why were they calling me sister when I hardly knew them?

Edward groaned and plied me out of there arms hastily.

"Your frightening her!" He said angrily. Then he pulled me away hastily. I looked back at hem and smiled at Alice and waved goodbye to the rest of them.

_Enjoy!=) I guess this chapter was a bit uneventful, but I just wanted to hurry up and post something. Yesterday I was planning to write more but I ended up having a busy day and being out of the house=) (I ate Chinese! Yum!) well enough of me boring you with what I did, I hate AN and here I am still talking. Neways. THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND STORY ALERT AND FAVORITE STORYS YOU ADDED MY STORY IN! YOU GUYS ROCK!!! SERIOUSLY!_

_You know hat makes me happy and get you updates faster....so press the pretty little green button. Edwards says too! because he wants the story to continue so he can kiss Bella sooner! therez a sneak peak!_


	7. Chapter 7

He pulled me away and I just dragged my blanket along behind me like a little kid. I really hoped I could talk to them again, mostly because I really wanted to know about what they were saying about Edward. I would have to make sure to ask Alice later.

Everyone was already sitting down waiting for it to darken more to do star watching. Edward lead me away from the groups of people towards the back and out of the clearing to the edge of the forest we sat under the trees together. It started getting cold, I shivered but I tried to nuzzle into his cold arms anyways. When his skin touched me I shivered but then it warmed. I sat in between his feet and he wrapped his arms around me held on to me and we waited for the Mr. Banner to start. We sat silently for a moment. I shivered again trying to get use to his temperature.

He looked down at me, he must have noticed I was cold because he let go of me.

"I'm sorry, I must be keeping you cold." He said sadly.

"No, I'm fine."

"I'm sorry my skin so cold." He said as he reached for his blanket we weren't using, since we were sitting on mine, and threw it over my shoulders. I could hear the sadness in his voice when he spoke. I grabbed his arms and wrapped them around me.

"Don't, I don't want to make you uncomfortable-"

"I don't care," I said as I leaned into him closer.

"No, Bella." He let go and scooted away. "It's not okay, and you really should care! I'm truly sorry, I'm being unfair. I'm not telling you the whole truth. I'm very sorry I cant be the same as you. I'm not any good for you, Bella. And for that I am truly sorry." He had scooted away from me and wrapped his arms around his knees, keeping to himself. He stared at me with intense sad eyes searching my face for something then he buried his face into his arms.

I crawled over to him and wrapped my hands around him. Now it was my turn to hold him and comfort him, to help him.

"Why don't you just tell me?"

"I'm afraid how you'll react." he finally said after a long moment.

"I already know your different, very… un-human," he grimaced at that "but I don't really care. I-" I was hesitant to say the next the part. "I-"

He looked up at me curious. He stared at me again with his passionate eyes. Now I wanted to push his head back down into his arms momentarily, to make this easier to say out loud to him, But then surprisingly his eyes gave me courage. I suddenly went into a daze again and felt like trying to prevent myself from blurting out everything as always.

"I love you." Great, I couldn't help but to feel like a corny sop opera.

"Don't!" he said warningly, pushing me away from him. I looked down now, concentrating hard not to cry at his reaction. For some reason I was hoping better, which was stupid now that I thought about it.

I felt his hand reach out to me to cradle my face but then he paused and let his hand drop with a sigh. Then I suddenly felt a gust of cold wind blow my hair out of my face and I longer felt his presence. I gasped looking up hastily to see he was gone.

For a moment I thought, it could have all been a dream? Then I came to my senses, Edward was something beyond my dreams and yes…he was real. He was really something else. Something very different.

I got up and stood up straight searching for him. Searching hopelessly in the darkness. I remembered back to when we had both stared at the scary scenery of the forest at night together. Now I stood in it, alone.

I walked deeper into the forest searching for me as the light from the campfire disappeared behind me.

I was not afraid I hardly realized what danger this could pose. But all I knew is I trusted Edward.

**Wanted: Beta Reader. Anyone want to be my Beta Reader? Or suggest someone? I don't know much about Beta readers, I just want someone to pre read my chapter and give suggestions and point out any mistakes. [ P.S. You get to be the first to read the newest chapter=) ] and also im sorry if I don't post in a while high school is hard and I have to get some things straight so plz dnt be angry with me and your reviews will push me to remember I have to update my stoies. I already hav planned to write next I just hav to make sure I hav time today to finish a newer longer chaprer. So plz believe in me=)**


	8. Chapter 8

"Why are you afraid how I'll react? What does it matter how I'll take it?" I demanded out loud to him I was determined to finally know and get over all of this none sense. Except my voice was the only thing that filled the silence. I began to wonder if I was the only one here.

I spined around in circles in the same spot searching the darkness.

"Because I'm scared what you'll think of me." His voice came out of no where beside me ear. He sounded worried. I gasped at his sudden presence. Then I made myself strong.

"Why?" I asked point blank. "Why is what I think so important?" I tried suppressing the surprise and breathlessness in my voice. By the time I turned he was gone. There was a short silence, and by every passing soundless moment made me more mad.

"Because I want you to be with me. But I'm scared once you know, you'll run from me, screaming as you go." Suddenly he was in front of my face, just like out of thin air, walking forwards towards me.

"So I'm being selfish by stalling so you spend more time next to me even though it means your being in danger standing here with me." By now he was in front of my face, hardly any space between us.

"I'm trying to be fair by warning you and _trying _to stay away from you, but you seem to be making it really hard with out even trying." He spoke as he took a strand of my hair and twirled it in his hand.

I was silent for a moment, staring at him as he stared at me waiting for my reaction.

"Well that's not going to happen." I finally decided to say. He stared at me in confusion, not understanding.

I let myself fall and sat right in front of him at his feet. Then I put my head in my hands in a definite position to show him, staring up at him.

"I'm not going anywhere." I let him know, reassuring him.

He stared down at me.

Edward bent down in front of me and leaned in close to my face. My breath turned shallow at his proximity.

"You _really_ need to get some common sense." I felt my face frown in anger. I rolled my eyes.

"I have common sense." I stated, my retort restrained sounding. I leaned back on my hands trying to act casual . "….and its telling me not to be afraid."

…or was that my heart speaking?…

His expression changed, it lightened.

"Your common sense is trying to get you killed." I grimaced at that, but my face only showed a scowl Another clue. Something in my expression must have given away how I really felt because he flinched away from me horror struck. I wonder if that's how I looked the next moment. Then he disappeared.

I tried to be strong. "Fine." I stated out loud to myself.

"If you don't want me to stay, Fine! If your not going to tell me, I'll leave." I spoke to him. I loved a good mystery, but I was pissed when I couldn't figure it out.

I wasn't even sure I wanted to know the truth anymore, fearing I would just get hurt because with every word felt like I was being pushed away more and more.

I stomped my way back to camp, looking for the trail of my footsteps. Time passed. Fear would creep into my thoughts when I wasn't sure if I could see the orange glow of the campfire in the distance. My fear was accompanied by my anger that kept trying to dominate my thoughts. As I got closer to the glow, hoping I wasn't just imagining it, fear began to over take me at the end. As I walked, and mostly stumbled, closer it still didn't seem to get closer.

Noises in the woods were my soundtrack. I kept hearing birds in the trees over my head and faint sounds on the forest floor cracking twigs. I kept walking. I wondered if Edward had already found his way to camp before me. Or maybe he decided to hang around the woods contemplating all of this for a while. Maybe he had and found his way back to camp before me. Was that how slow I could be? How could he know his way out of the woods? Why did he just leave me behind? Well, technically, I was the one who walked away from him. Wow, I can't believe I had walked away from Edward. Great, what was I thinking? I had pretty much given up and now I would never know his secret. Did I really care for his secret? No. I would rather be with him and not know his secret if that was the way it had to be. Sure I was curious, but I guess I would have to deal.

The noises of the woods startled me and awoke me from my train of thought. I began to walk faster. So if he had beaten me out of the woods and was at camp already, had he realized yet I wasn't back yet? Maybe he thought he didn't see me around cause I was still mad and trying to avoid him. Did anyone else notice I was gone? Did they even notice we left? We were seating in the back behind everyone, they could easily have forgotten. I was beginning to panic because the orange light had disappeared. Did someone put it out? Had they gone to bed already? Oh my God! What if they had! Did must not know I was still out here! Maybe if I keep walking straight towards were I remember seeing it….

Another noise came from the woods interrupting my thoughts. Oh dear God. That sounded louder then all of the other sounds. Like something shifting in the leaves. I had stopped in my tracks to listen. I didn't hear anything. So nothing to worry about, right? Wrong. This was worse because I couldn't hear anything, at all. No more birds moving in the trees. No more little critters scurrying of, no nothing. Just complete silence. Isn't that what happened when animals knew a predator was around? They sensed the danger and left or stayed deadly quietly. I stayed really still wishing I was one of the birds sitting quietly high in the safety of trees waiting for the danger to pass and able to fly away if it got bad, that is, anyways, if there were in birds left. They could be long gone by now having sensed the danger that I was to oblivious to have picked up on because I was deep in my thoughts. The thought of bears passed through my mind as I remembered the earlier conversation. I would have been the first to be taken down if we were in a group. Now there was no group, and I would probably still be the first to die. I cursed myself. Why did I have had to end up here? In the woods on this stupid camping trip?

I didn't dare move now. I would rather be like a bird and not let my enemy know I was here. Maybe whatever it was, it would stop hearing me move around and just leave. How long would that take? What could it possibly be? Let's see, what animals hang around in the woods? Bears, wolves, snakes… Okay, this wasn't helping. How do I even know it was there? Maybe the threat had passed and I was standing here like an idiot letting time pass and forgetting which way I had faced to head back to camp. Although I was pretty sure something was there. I could feel it. Humans must have there own intuition, because I could just sense being watched. Okay, what were my options? If I run, there was a good chance I'd slip and fall. And I don't think I could outrun whatever it was. Except a bear, I think I could outrun a bear if my klutziness allowed me. Bears are big and fat, that's got to slow them down, right? Darn it, Bella! Why hadn't you watched more nature shows? Why didn't Mr. Banner teach more about the wildlife out here before? Or maybe he had and I had just been distracted by Edward. I hadn't listened much to the teacher on this trip. Though I blamed Edward for that.

So out running, bad idea. What were my other options? Stay here and wait it out sounded time consuming and I had to find my way back before they noticed I was gone and I got in trouble. Think, Bella. What else? I could climb up a tree. The closest tree was a few feet away. I could run that, hopefully without tripping over its roots. How would I climb it though? Was I strong enough for that? I eyed the tree. I could barely make out its limbs in the dark. Could I climb them fast? I guess it was worth a try.

As soon as I moved so did whatever it was. Panic and fear washed through me. I started climbing and I managed to get up high enough. I felt it trying to reach me, whatever it was. Sounded like a dog, wolf I guess. Maybe a wild hog. Did they have those up here in Washington? I kept my feet out of reach. I reached up trying to climb higher. Something in the tree scurried away from me. I gasped at its closeness. I hadn't thought about what could possibly be hanging around in the trees. What if it had been a snake? Could snakes get on trees? No, I think that was only in the jungle, and this was a forest. Was there a difference?

I looked for something to throw at it. A branch I could break, dirt, leaves, anything. I found some loose branches and started throwing. Maybe if I just waited out here a while it would just disappear. It stopped trying to reach for me. I herd its paws hit the ground with a thump and it was calm. Then it ran off. I just hoped it wouldn't come back with friends. What if it was waiting from a far to see if I would come down. Were animals that smart?

I reluctantly climbed back down again. I didn't let myself slide all the way back down yet, just testing it. I didn't hear or sense it close by so I let my feet touch the ground. I bent down to look for a suitable branch to use for a weapon. I found a broken tree branch. Then I reached up to break a thicker one of the tree and kept both, one in each hand. I looked around at the dark and listened. Nothing. I started running in what I hope was the right direction. Nothing chased me.

As I left the danger zone behind, I realized I could hear animals again. I herd birds flying of as I ran past trees. Now I was the danger to them. I kept running listening to anything behind me. I grew tired and started to slow but I didn't stop till a long time. I finally just stopped trying to run and walked instead. How much farther could I be? Was I even going in the right direction? Hopelessness and dread began to over take me. I wasn't the type to kuss a lot but I was in some deep… "Ahhh!"

I yelled out load turning around to face what ever it was that had come up behind me. I held up my sticks in self defense, aiming at it.

The dark figure let out a booming laugh.

"Do you know how ridiculous you look?" The voice said, filled with humor, the voice I only knew as Edward's.

Fear had over taken me last time but it was anger's turn now.

"What the hell!" I slapped him with the branch. "What's wrong with you?" I screamed. He hadn't stopped laughing. "You scared the crap out of me! It isn't funny!" That last sentence got a hit for every word. Then I kept slapping him and yelling even though I didn't even know what words were coming out of my mouth. I just felt like yelling.

"B-" another laugh. "Bel-" Another longer laugh. "Bella!" He kept trying to catch my attention but I kept hitting him with the branches. "Bella!" He said more firm this time." He stopped trying to defend himself with his hands and just pulled the branches out of mine. He threw them to the ground in my surprise and then he took my arms in his hands. "Bella, stop. Calm down." He had stopped laughing now and I had sudden urge to hug him. I wasn't so hopeless now because I wasn't alone. I pulled my arms free and wrapped them around him instead, burying my face in his chest.

"Thank you." I murmured. I must have taken him by surprise because he had gone still and his arms were still reached out to where I had been standing a moment ago. He didn't speak for a moment.

"For what?"

"Coming back, finding me." I was upset at him but grateful. I held him a little tighter and he hugged me back.

"You were lost," It wasn't a question.

"How did you figure that out?" I asked.

"When you hadn't come back, I figured and I went back to-"

I hugged him tighter, if that was possible, and he stopped talking.

"Are you okay?" He asked unsure.

I let out a peaceful sigh and nodded. One side of my face was still pressed into him.

His good humor came back around and he laughed.

"I'll never forget how ridiculous you looked with those branches," Then he broke out into a deep laugh. "With all the leaves in your hair.." He laughed again. "I think that was the fastest I have ever seen you move."

I pushed him away. "That so isn't…"

"I know, I'm sorry." Then pulled be back into a hug himself. "I'm sorry Bella,"

I didn't say anything for a while. Just stood there with him.

"Did anyone notice I was gone?"

He paused before answering.

"We should get back to camp before they do." He let go and guided me with one arm still around my waist as we moved.

"They had already put out the big fire when I got there. Some kids had already started breaking out into groups and making there own campfires. Some were already going to bed."

If we got back fast, no one would know and we wouldn't be in trouble. We walked quickly as we could. Or as quickly as my clumsy feet would allow.

"You wouldn't believe what I ran into alone back there,"

"I bet I would believe it. I wouldn't be surprised by anything with your luck."

I scuffed a laugh facing forward.

"Let me guess, a bird attacked you?" he asked.

"No,"

"Two birds?"

"No."

"You saw a snake?"

"Nope."

"You saw a bear?"

"No."

"It was three birds?"

"No."

"You ran into some rabid squirrels?"

"No. Will, maybe. I think I stepped on one while I was running. And it wasn't too pleased. It made this little growling hissing sound at me. Could of had rabies."

He laughed.

"I got chased by this thing."

"What was it?"

"I don't know. I thought it was a dog or wolf. But it made these noises that I thought sounded like a hog, too. I don't know what it was but it chased me up a tree."

"You climbed a tree?" he asked taken aback.

"Yes, because it was my only escape from that thing."

"Huh, I can believe you got chased by something, but I can't believe you climbed a tree."

"I'm not completely incapable of anything agility related you know."

"Hmm. How big was this tree?"

"Ugh, the tree doesn't matter! The point is I got attacked by this thing!"

"Then what happened after you climbed this spruce?"

"I- Hey! It was a _tree_! Anyways, the thing finally ran of."

"Just like that?"

"Well, I threw some branches and leaves at it first. But, yeah. It ran of."

"So this tree, did it have really low branches to climb?"

"Forget the tree, okay? Yes, me, Isabella Marie Swan, climbed a freaking tree. Then afterwards, I climbed back down. I grabbed some branches and ran of fast."

"Ok, wait. First you climbed a tree and then you actually ran, _fast_?

"Yes,"

"So how many times did you fall?"

"I didn't."

"B.S."

"Okay, I stumbled. But I didn't fall."

"When did you run into the rabid squirrel?"

"When I was running away from the spot,"

"I guess this would explain the leaves in your hair," he let out a short laugh pulling them out.

"This is just a big joke to you , isn't it?"

"No, no! I'm just shocked. Really, really shocked."

"_Your shocked? I was the one who got chased by a wolf-like hog thing."_

"_I believe you. I just keep getting lost at the tree climbing part of the story."_

_I let out an exasperated sigh, he laughed at my anger and we made it back to camp safely._

_Yeah, I know. It's been a while. I'm deeply sorry. I eel disappointed I myself but I'll try updating more often and finish my stories. Please send me reviews if I don't update in a long time because that is what keeps me going and motivates me=) Thanks you guys._

_-M_


End file.
